A Fine Line Between Love and Hate
by Susannah Wilde
Summary: A non-linear series of one shots that explores the (mis)adventures of Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy's life. HP/DM slash.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** The Perfect Gift  
**Pairing:** Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Warning(s):** Mpreg, EWE  
**Word count:** 981 words  
**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter characters are the property of JK Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic/Warner Bros., Inc. No profit is being made and no copyright infringement is intended.  
**Disclaimer:** Someone asked me to write an Mpreg fic, and I feel bad for not writing down the name. So, Mystery Reader, I hope you enjoy this.  
**Summary:** Draco wonders if he will be a perfect parent.

* * *

The Perfect Gift

Harry opened his eyes, blinking several times as he starred at the blurry moonlight that filtered through the curtains. The room was silent for once, without the usual screams and tears that accompanied each nightmare. Yet something has woken him up on this cold winter's night. He shook his head to clear his thoughts, before reaching out to pull his husband's body closer. Instead of comfort, he found cold sheets and empty space.

Sighing, he ran a hand through his mess of hair before shoving his glasses on. Recently, Draco had been wandering around the house whenever he felt restless and didn't want to wake up Harry. No amount of reassurances from Harry saying that he didn't mind could persuade Draco otherwise.

He walked barefoot down the hallway that was packed with photographs taken at different stages of Harry and Draco's seven year relationship. He smiled at the first few, when both had stood inches away from each other, not daring to touch, as if doing so would destroy their fragile relationship.

_We needn't have worried_, Harry thought, as he stared at their wedding pictures. His favourite had Draco blushing furiously as Harry kissed him hard in front all their family and friends. Everything had worked out all right in the end.

This still didn't explain what bothered Draco so much. His potions shop was flourishing to the point of setting up a new shop in Hogsmeade now that he had sponsors. Harry touched the bright red gash on his left hand that hadn't completely healed from his last attack. Draco had fussed while treating the wound, but he knew the risks of being an Auror, so that couldn't be what worried him.

A voice whispering inside the living room gave Harry pause outside the door.

"-are the best thing that's ever happened and I don't want to fail." Harry heart skipped a beat at those words. He peered inside and saw Draco standing in front of the Christmas tree with one hand on his hip.

"I've failed so much already; I was a spoiled child who never impressed my father. I've no friends, only people who associated with me because of the Malfoy name. At Hogwarts I was always came in second best, no matter how much I applied myself." Draco looked down at his left forearm where the Dark Mark stained the pure skin. "And well, you'll soon know my failure during the war."

_You are not that boy_, Harry wanted to say, but Draco began speaking again.

"I don't want to fail. I don't want to be like my father, where obedience and cruelty go hand in hand. Yet how can I not be, when it's all I've ever known? Good thing you other father is very different." Draco laughed as he reached forward to touch a small picture of Harry that hung on the tree. "He gave me a second chance when no one else would, for which I'm forever grateful. He's seen me at my worst, when I'd hit rock bottom…" Draco turned to look out the window, where the moonlight made his hair shine brighter, and crossed his arms.

"…and somehow he loves me."

A light shock passed through Harry's body at those words. Draco doesn't say them often, doesn't need to, but Harry cherishes every time they're said.

"And he loves you, very much. You should have seen the joy on his face when he found out he was going to be a father." Draco smiled and it softened his face in the moonlight. "But you, you will have that chance that I never did. I want you to be happy and to have the childhood I never had. I can't promise you that you'll have the perfect life, but know that you are loved. Not a day will go by where you don't know that, James Abraxas."

_Draco has never looked so beautiful,_ Harry thought as he walked slowly into the room. He stands behind Draco and wrapped an arm around the gentle swell of Draco's stomach. Draco gasped as Harry kissed the soft hairs on his head before trailing kisses down his neck. A soft curse is said when Harry began to gently nibble Draco's throat, before latching onto a pulse point.

Draco lets out a soft sigh and leans back into Harry. "Don't be afraid, Draco," Harry whispered.

"How can I not be? I don't know what I'm doing," he said, wrapping his arms around himself. Harry placed his chin on Draco's shoulder and starts to sway them gently.

"I don't know either, but between our mistakes, we'll find a way to raise our child. Never doubt your ability as a human being."

"You have so much confidence in me. Where do you find it?" Harry lets Draco go just enough to turn him around. He pulled them close until they are pressed together, seeking comfort in each others arms.

"You're here with me, right? You turned against your family and their allegiance to Voldemort. You came seeking the Order's help, even though there was a good chance you would be turned away. And when you were given sanctuary, you helped us— helped me, at your own personal risk. You're brave, and I still see it every day. Merlin Draco! You make me laugh, you make me insane, you make me want to kill you, but most of all you make me very happy."

Harry knelt down until he's staring at the small bump of Draco's stomach. "You've given me a perfect gift." He raised Draco's pyjama top, pushing Draco's hands away, before placing a kiss on the soft skin. "I have a child with you, one that is made with our love."

He stands and tilts Draco's head to press a gentle kiss on his lips.

"You love me. And that, Draco, is the best gift of all."


	2. Lessons

**Title:** Lessons  
**Author:** Susannah Wilde  
**Pairing:** Harry/Draco  
**Rating:** G  
**Warnings:** none  
**Word Count:** 300 words  
**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter characters are property of JK Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic/Warner Bros., Inc. No profit is being made and no copyright infringement is intended.  
**Author's Notes:** Drabbles are a bit of a challenge for me, but I thought I'd give it a shot. Written for **awdt **prompt: "_Is this what you've been waiting for?"_ and for the word prompt _shadow_ on my Quill table. Also, one of the first things I ever wrote, so I'm glad to see that I've improved since then.  
**Summary:** Potter must have a valid reason for stalking Draco, right?

* * *

Lessons

"Potter's stalking you, Draco."

"We're Auror training partners, Pansy. Unfortunately. It's his job to make sure I don't fall back to my evil ways."

"Does he have to be everywhere? I can never speak to you alone."

"I'm sure somewhere in that convoluted mind of his, he thinks he's doing the right thing."

"At least tell him to stop staring. It's creepy."

"I'll be sure to mention that at my next probation meeting."

She kisses his cheek. "Come to Christmas dinner at my place. Bring a date, or if you're desperate, bring Potter."

"Very funny, Pansy. Don't let Potter hear you make outrageous statements like that." She shoots him a smirk as she leaves.

Draco wraps a scarf around his neck to cover up the shiver he always associates with knowing that Potter is standing right behind him.

"Draco, do you have plans for Christmas?"

"Why? Are you coming along to keep me safe?"

Potter blushes. "No. I-"

"I appreciate the concern, Potter, but you don't need to be my shadow-"

Draco stops speaking when Potter places a colourful wrapped package in his hands. Perplexed, he tears the paper open and a sprig of mistletoe floats to the ceiling.

He's still staring at the plant when Potter tilts his head down and gently presses his lips to Draco's. The kiss is sloppy, but warm, with glasses shoved right into Draco's face, giving the blond an odd perspective. When Potter finally pulls away, his cheeks are flushed and he's biting his lower lip.

"Is this what you've been waiting for?" Draco says at last. "It's a shame you waited; you could use some lessons." Potter's face falls.

"I think this should count towards my mandatory community service hours, don't you agree?" Draco whispers as he leans in for another sweet kiss.


End file.
